


Valentine's Day- You're my home

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Edward Elric returns home to finally tell Winry what she means to him.





	Valentine's Day- You're my home

Edward Elric stopped in his tracks. Suddenly second-guessing his decision to come back to Resembool. His brother Alphonse by his side placed his large metal hand on his brother's shoulder 

"Brother?" 

"I'm okay Al" He lied. He raised his hand to knock on the door he and Al found themselves in front of... The front door of the closest people the two boys had to family left. Winry and Pinako Rockbell. He took a deep breath, knocked on the door and stepped back. A few moments later the brothers found themselves confronted by the small frame of Pinako Rockbell 

"Hello granny" Alphonse greeted cheerfully. Always happy to see the woman who took him in when their mother passed. 

"Hello boys, come in" Pinako replied, stepping aside to let them in

"It's good to see you again," Edward told her. 

"What brings you two back to Resembool?" Pinako asked 

"We were on our way back to Central and knew we were passing by so we thought we'd keep our promise of coming back more often" Alphonse answered. "Also brother would like Winry to look over his Automail" Al added after Ed stamped on his foot to remind him to add that. Right on cue Winry came out from her bedroom wrench in hand, her arms, face and hair covered in Automail oil 

"Did I hear my name?" She asked. Upon seeing Ed and Al her smile turned around into a frown 

"EDWARD ELRIC! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF THIS TIME!" She yelled, causing Ed to hide behind the large metal frame of his younger brother 

"Nothing, oh... Look at the time, c'mon Al it's nearly time to catch our train" Ed lied, feeling smaller than normal under Winry's gaze. 

"Brother, our train isn't until tomorrow, you may as just well be honest now" Al reasoned with his elder brother. Ed stepped out from behind his brother and looked Winry in her eyes. 

"Winry... I was wondering, would you please look over my Automail before I return to Central please?" Ed asked. Winry let out an exasperated huff 

"Come with me" she sighed, leading Ed through to her workshop. He took off his coat, passed it to his brother to look after before following her into the workshop. Ed took the seat indicated by Winry. 

"Lay your arm on the table" She instructed, Ed, did as he was told and laid his arm down on her workbench, staying perfectly still as Winry began to look over his arm, examining every inch of her work. 

"Well there doesn't LOOK to be anything wrong," Winry told him

"That's cause there isn't anything wrong with it. Your Automail is the best in the world" Ed admitted 

"So why did you come here to have me look at it?" Winry enquired

"Because I... I needed to see you, Winry. What day is it?" 

"Wednesday Ed, it's Wednesday" 

"No, that's not what I meant... It's Valentine's Day..." Ed hung those last words out, hoping that Winry would understand what he was trying to say. 

"So?" Winry shrugged. 

"So... I've been in some really bad places and seen some really bad stuff these past few years" Ed began, tears forming in his eyes. 

"And I... I..." Ed couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he just threw himself at Winry, wrapping his arms around her. A look of shock etched itself on her face as she realised what Ed was trying to tell her. She remembered what Maes Hughes had told her once, that Ed would show her how he felt rather than tell her and right now she understood perfectly what he meant as Ed couldn't hold anything in and broke down in her arms. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head gently. 

"Y-you-you're the c-closest t-thing to h-home I h-h-have" He managed to get out between sobs. 

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here Ed, I'll always be here" Winry soothed, gently cradling the blond boy in her arms.


End file.
